Daryl Dixon
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = Merle Dixon Brother; Turned into a walker and killed by Daryl. | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs | actor = Norman Reedus }} is a featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Norman Reedus, he was introduced in the third episode of season one, "Tell It to the Frogs". The younger brother of Merle Dixon and the loner of the Atlanta group, he eventually forms a close friendship with Carol Peletier and becomes the right-hand man of Rick Grimes though their relationship becomes strained in the ninth season due to Rick not killing Negan and allowing the Saviors to join their community. Biography Notes * Not to be confused with real-world Australian economic and investment writer Daryl Dixon. * The character of was created by director Gwyneth Horder-Payton and writers Charles H. Eglee and Jack LoGiudice based upon concepts developed by Frank Darabont and Robert Kirkman. * is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series and did not originally have a counterpart in The Walking Dead comic book title by Image Comics. However, series creator Robert Kirkman has stated that due to the popularity of the character on the television series, he intends on introducing him into the comics as well. ** An April Fool's joke surfaced in 2014 that claimed Daryl would be featured in Issue 129 and even had a cover to back this up. However, the cover was really just an altered version of Dwight from Issue 98 and the real 129 cover just featured Rick Grimes' arm and cane along with several zombies. * Actor Norman Reedus, was voted one of three breakout TV stars to watch in 2011 by Entertainment Weekly readers' choice, owing largely to his performance in season two of The Walking Dead. Entertainment Weekly; January 13th, 2011; #1189. * Norman Reedus' other film and television roles include playing a character named Jeremy in 1997's Mimic, a vampire familiar named Scud in 2002's Blade II and Josh Rollins in 2009's Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. His TV credits, outside of The Walking Dead, include two episodes of Charmed where he played a character named Nate Parks and the "Cigarette Burns" episode of Masters of Horror where he played a movie theater projectionist named Kirby Sweetman. Trivia * Preferred weapon: Crossbow * Is not above eating squirrels for sustenance. * Began wearing the severed ears of walkers he has destroyed following his harrowing incident in a ravine while searching for the lost Sophia. * His attitude towards people of other ethnicities is unclear, though he does not appear to harbor the same racist tendencies as his older brother, Merle. * With Rick Grimes' departure in season nine and Morgan Jones moving over to Fear, Carol Peletier and Daryl are the longest-surviving characters in The Walking Dead as well as the only characters to appear in all ten seasons thus far. Appearances See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Walking Dead/Survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 survivors Category:Norman Reedus/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters